Brothers
by RebekahWriter13
Summary: Dean and Sam with Castiel take a day off to check out an attraction at Venice Beach. Could they life Thor's hammer?


14 Day Writing Challenge Day 2 Fan-Fiction

"The Black Album by Metallica, Dean, really? Having we heard this tape a million times already?" Sam rolled his eyes, while he mouthed the predictable words from his brother's lips.

"Sammy, you know Driver picks the music, and Shotgun shuts his cake-hole!" Sam almost laughed at his brother's predictability.

"So, anything new lately?" Sam was looking through his phone for local news.

"Nothing dangerous, but I did find something interesting. . ." Sam paused for dramatic effect.

"Sammy spit it out." Dean growled watching the road.

"It's an article. . . Large Hammer named Mojlnir: no one can lift it." Sam wanted to know Dean's reaction.

"Do you really think . . ." He sighs looking at his arm where the mark of Cain would have been and then back at the road. "Where is this attraction?"

"It's at a local carnival in Venice Beach." Sam scanned the article.

"Figures that the God of Thunder would his hammer in a beach full of nude women." Dean laughed.

"So are you interested?" Sam was curious.

"You had me a babes, I mean beach." Dean smiled pushing the gas pedal harder.

A day later, they get to Venice Beach, young women in bikinis were everywhere, and young men were showing off with sand castles or surf boards. There was a huge Ferris wheel, and several other small rides. They could both smell the mixture of sweet and grease with the food. . . it made both Sam and Dean.

They parked, grabbed some hot sausages and beer. They walked around . . . there was a man who had a booth with stuffed animals and on the table he a coin and three coconut shells. Dean knew the tricks. . . when the guy moved the shells he drops the coin.

"Hello, men, can you find the coin? It's just five dollars, and if find the coin a choice of anything on the bottom shelf." Dean saw stuffed heart that said bad to bone. . . it was the on the third shelf from the top. . .

"How much for the items on the third shelf?" Dean knew this game and any other tricks of the street.

"That would be a fifty dollar bet," Dean took a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet. Sam knew that Dean has been playing trick for years. However he doesn't remember getting that much from the bar the night before. Did his brother continue to hustle the drunken morons after he went to bed? He was never sure about Dean. He thought taking off the mark would make him normal, but there were just too many bad memories and battle scars.

The man took his money. . . then put the coin under the middle shell and at first, he slowly moved the shells. . . then he moved faster and faster. Dean knew it should have been in the left side, but he dropped it under table.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll prove that you scammed me for that Bad to the Bone Heart." Dean whispered to the man.

"Just play the game." The man sighed.

"It's not under the Right or Middle shell." Dean stopped waiting for him to turn them up. The man did nothing.

"So you are guessing the left one. . ." The man assumed.

"Not until you flip up the shells." Dean gave him an evil look. There was still a slight piece of him that wanted to go over the table and punch the man. He had thought of how many times this man probably scammed kids out of their pocket money. Dean started to reach for the man's collar, while Castiel, still wearing his beige trench coat, walked over to brothers out of nowhere.

"Dean, what is going on?" He grabbed Dean's arm.

"He is scamming me," Dean growled. Dean calmed down, and Castiel let got. He moved his hand slightly and all three shells flipped over . . . there was no coin in sight. The working man grabbed the stuffed heart and shoved it into Dean's chest. The three men walked away leaving the man in the booth in wonder and anger.

They finally made it to the hammer where there was quite a crowd. They noticed two other beings that look human watching as one by one each person paid five dollars and failed to lift the stone hammer. Sam watched the men observing the people and laughing. . . one had long blonde hair with muscles, and the other had long black hair but he was lean. Dean and Castiel tried to calculate what they were doing wrong. They knew they had to lift with their legs, and maybe there was a magnetic device to the hammer. They stood in line for forty-five minutes while thinking of ways it could be picked up?

Dean went first. . . he tried to pulled it up with his arms, and then he bent his knees and used his legs. But it was no use. . . it did not move. Dean growled in frustration and kicked the stone. Lighting pain shot up his foot, he grunted and limped away. Sam's looked over to the man with black hair. . . their eyes met, both green.

Castiel tried, but he did not use his angel powers, it wasn't fair, and he didn't want a show. He just wanted to hang out and be one of the guys.

Sam, then, walked over, gripped his hands around the handle, bent his knees slightly and he swore he felt it move, just a little. He looked over to see the blonde wasn't smiling anymore, but the man with black hair looked amused.

The guys walked away amazed. . . "do you know who those men were?" Castiel asked already knowing the answer.

"That was Thor and Loki. . . Nordic Gods."

"What?" Sam was confused.

"Why would they be here?" He asked.

"Why would they be watching you?" Castiel perceived. Sam and Castiel detected that Dean was limping. He limped away to get another beer. He down it to hope that the alcohol would take away the feeling of pain. He was on his third beer by the time Sam and Castiel caught up.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"I kicked the damn hammer, but if a hot chick asks. . . I broke my toe surfing." Dean downed the third beer and the alcohol was finally working. He started to lose feeling, but also balance. He tried to walk, but fell into a palm tree.

He woke up in the hospital, but he was cuffed to the bed. Castiel was sitting on his right side. Sam was no where to be found.

"Cas, what happened? Why am I cuffed to the bed?"

"Well, after your fifth beer, you limped over to try and pick up the hammer. . . And when you couldn't, you picked a fight with Thor. He basically picked up and threw you into the sand. However you were resistant until you got knocked out when you charged into another tree. We rushed you here, and I healed you, but we needed you to sleep it off." Castiel explained.

"Where is Sammy?" Dean looked at Castiel and wiggled his hands, and before Castiel could answer, he was out of the cuffs.

"Well, that is where it gets interesting. . . Sam tried to lift the hammer again, and he seemed to get it off the ground so Thor and Loki wanted to talk to him."

"Let's go," Dean sat up.

"I should be shocked, but I am not." Castiel knew his friend well, too well. Dean grabbed the pale blue gown and covered his bare bottom, grabbed his clothes on the other chair and moved toward the bathroom. Castiel called Sam. . .

"It's Sammy, leave a message."

"Sammy, it's Cas, Dean got out of the cuffs, and we are heading back to the beach." Castiel hung up his phone just as he heard the toilet flush and Dean walk out with his clothes on.

"Where is baby?" Castiel grabbed Dean, and they appeared before his car at the beach.

"This is really fascinating . . . I am still trying to figure out how you lifted the hammer." Thor was confused.

"It was just an inch, maybe two." Sam was being modest. Loki bit his tongue.

"Actually, let's see if he could do it again. . ." Loki knew it was all a trick. Sam rushed over and with both hands he lifted the hammer as if it weighed nothing. Thor was not laughing seeing through his brother's delusional magic.

"Loki, stop!" Thor was so powerful in his words, everyone thought they heard thunder. Loki rolled his eyes, and he placed the hammer down. However not before Castiel and Dean noticed it.

"What is going on?" Castiel rushed over to Sam.

"I could lift the hammer," Sam wanted to brag.

"No, sorry, it was a trick, by my brother." Thor sighed.

"Why are you doing this for cash? You are Nordic gods." Castiel asked curious.

"I'm trying to get a down payment to get a place with my beloved Jane. Asgardian money isn't good here." It sounded fair enough.

"No one else knows we are real, how do you?" Thor questioned Castiel back.

"He's an angel." Dean spoke before Castiel could.

"Look, about last night. . ." Dean started to worry about what exactly happened since he doesn't remember a thing.

"I am fighter, they are a lot like you hunters, and we all have our moments. . . it was nothing." Thor laughed about it.

"No one is getting hurt, and Jane is finally going to get her house." Thor smiled.

"I'm sorry for my brother," Sam tried to apologize for Dean who rolled his eyes.

"I have a brother so I know how it goes. . ." Thor explained.


End file.
